


what will be will be

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 07:44:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10531989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: Rose had met so many wonderful humans over the years.





	

Rose smiled, brushing a hand down the front of her dress. She had gathered all of the humans she met over the years to this event, where the sky was a deep blue and the grass was as soft as clouds. It wasn't easy, but she had managed to do so. It was very important to her for them all to know the news.

She walked among the crowd, chuckling at the conversations. Some had told the tales of how they met Rose, others their dreams for the future or snippets of their past. 

There was Zahra, a girl with a scarf around her head and dressed for warm summers. There had been an earthquake in a human city where Rose was examining trinkets in a clothing shop. Zahra had grabbed her hand and they huddled together under a bench, which Rose thought was very kind even if there was no danger to her. She would only retreat into her gem if she was hit by debris. They had ended up looking at landmarks around the city together, though Rose had to leave for home afterwards.

There was Arthur, a man Rose met when there was an epidemic of disease in his small village. Rose was told not to interfere because humans would have to find the cure for themselves but she couldn't stand to see such suffering. Her tears had saved many, which she disguised as regular water, but the disease had left scars. There were tiny ones that dotted Arthur's face. It was true that humans found the cure, and Rose's heart was lightened.

Rose knelt down to two children, and waved her hand. There was a little girl wearing polka dotted overalls, who had simply given the word "Orange" when asked what her name was. Rose would have called her "Silver" for the color of her almost white hair. The other girl was a little taller and older, and said that her name was Jade. She had thick, dark curls and had momentarily slipped her hand out of Orange's to compare her curls to Rose's. Rose had listened to the two sing about space, something about a mother buying food for her children. Rose had found it very adorable.

Rose remembered what she was here for. She looked around, and called, "Everyone, I have something to tell you."

All of the humans in the room stood still, and waited for what Rose had to say.

"I am... I am pregnant," Rose said, "And I am going to give up half my form for my child."

There was nervous chatter, and Zahra asked, "But what will happen to you?"

"I don't know," Rose said, "It's not certain, not yet. But I'm afraid I might... no longer be able to see any of you again, not like this."

Every human burst into tears, and there was a crowd of children around Rose. "You're gonna die? Please don't die!" was among the cries.

"It's not going to be easy," Rose whispered, "But know that you all have affected me. I know that I was right to protect the Earth, because all of you are unique and your experiences helped me get to where I am now."

The tears were gone, as if they were never there. Rose didn't speak again, but she said good-bye to every friend that she had made and when she had said good-bye to the last person she turned to leave.

The door opened, and behind her were clouds that drifted away into nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wonder if Rose ever visited her room just to see the humans she had lost contact with or had passed on...


End file.
